


Ninja Storm: Shadow Storm, Ranger Form!

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When the Shadow Ninja Academy is captured, it's up to Phoenix to become the Grey Ranger, and help the Wind Ninjas rescue all the captured Ninjas, and defeat Lothor once and for all. I only own the other elemental academies, and Phoenix.
Kudos: 2





	Ninja Storm: Shadow Storm, Ranger Form!

Chapter One: The Creeping Shadows

~Coral Harbor, TPPOV~

A young teenager was practicing martial arts in her backyard. Her stunning emerald green eyes were focused on her hand movements. Her red hair was down to her waist, and she was wearing a red shirt with grey athletic shorts. "Honey, don't you have to go to your martial arts classes?" A female voice called. Phoenix's eyes widened in shock. "Crap, what time is it?" She replied. "Eleven." Phoenix's mom stated.

"Crap. Sensei is going to kill me for being late again." She whined, before adding, "I have to go, bye." Phoenix bolted through the kitchen of her house. "Be careful!" Phoenix's mom stated. Phoenix nodded. As she ran out of her house, she glanced around, making sure nobody was watching. She shot off in a blur, going much faster than the eye could follow. When she stopped, she had reached the mountains that separated Coral Harbor and Summer Cove.

"Gotta love Ninja Streak." She commented to herself, grinning. Listening to the birdsong overhead in the forest, she smiled as she started the trek up the mountains, heading to a lake. The lake itself was crystal clear. The young Shadow Ninja walked towards the lake. As her sneakers hit the water, a ripple formed, and a portal opened that Nix stepped through.

On the other side was a completely sight from the lake and forest. An old fashioned building with a training area was in front of her, and Nix smiled. She bowed respectfully at the archway, before walking through it.

"Phoenix, I've been looking for you." A woman's voice said, and Nix grimaced slightly, wondering if she was in trouble for another prank. "Sensei Kage? What is it?" Nix questioned. The woman had brown eyes, and blonde hair. Her white and grey robes had a black accent on them. "Please, follow me." Kage requested. Nix did as asked, following the Sensei of the Shadow Ninja Academy to her office. Nix looked around the office, remembering all the times she was lectured for pranking her fellow Ninjas.

"Is something wrong?" Nix asked. Sensei Kage sighed, and nodded. "Sensei Watanabe of the Wind Ninja Academy informed me that it has fallen. Only three of his students, and his son, remain. We haven't received word from Sensei Omino, and Senseis Inazuma, Kori, Kaen, and Hikari haven't responded either." Kage explained. Nix's eyes widened in shock.

"So, you're saying the Thunder, Lightning, Ice, Flame, and Light Ninja Academies have fallen?" Phoenix gasped in shock. Sensei Kage nodded. "Unfortunately so." Kage confirmed. "With all due respect, why are you telling me this?" Nix questioned. "Because you are the best student I have seen in years. You may be young, but you have what it takes." Kage responded.

She picked up a large wooden box that Nix had seen on the desk for as long as she could remember. "I want you to have this." Kage stated. She opened the box, revealing a large device. The device itself was black in color, and had white, grey, and black streaks running through it. "What is that?" Nix questioned.

Sensei Kage smiled softly. "This is your Shadow Morpher. To activate it, all you need to do is spin the disk, and say, 'Shadow Storm, Ranger Form'." Kage explained. "I'm only 15! There has to be someone better than me." Nix exclaimed. Kage shook her head. "You are the best candidate." Kage insisted. "What about the other Morphers?" Nix asked. "Sensei Watanabe passed down the Wind Morphers to his students, and I am unaware of the Thunder Morphers. The Flame, Lightning, Ice, and Light Morphers are also missing." Kage elaborated.

"But I'm so young." Nix murmured. Kage smiled. "Age doesn't mean you're better. I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself." Sensei Kage replied. Nix looked hesitant, but, after a minute, she spoke. "All right, if you're sure." Nix took the Morpher from the box, but before she could place it on her wrist, an explosion rang out.

Sensei Kage ran to the window, frowning. "Just in time. You have to stay hidden. No matter the cost, do not get captured. If you do, it could be the end for us all." Kage warned Nix, who gulped, and nodded. Nix slipped the Morpher into her pocket, and bolted as Kage ran to face the invaders. She hid as Sensei Kage glared at someone.

The man was dressed in leather, and had a long black ponytail. He was accompanied by two strange creatures, and two girls. One of the creatures had swords in shoulders, and the other creature looked to be wearing a white backpack. The first girl had pink hair, and was wearing a purple and black bodysuit. The second girl had black hair, and a red and black bodysuit. The other Ninjas were trying to fight off red and black foot soldiers, and failing horribly.

"Well well, if it isn't the famous Sensei Kage. What a pleasure it is to meet you." The man commented, folding his arms. Nix caught Kage's eye, and she shook her head subtly. "Lothor. I don't know why I didn't expect you, but you'll never succeed in destroying the Earth." Kage told the Evil Ninja firmly. "Goodbye, Shadow Ninja Academy!" The green alien with the backpack yelled, firing clear bubbles from it, encasing all of the Shadow Ninjas. "Help! Get us out of here!" The Ninjas yelled, pounding at the bubbles. The green alien threw his hand up, sending the bubbles into space.

Nix whimpered, as Kage was also encased in a bubble. "Well, that was fun." Lothor commented brightly. As Nix made to leave, and Ninja Streak away, she stepped on some destroyed rock. Oh crap crap crap. She chanted mentally. Nix made to Ninja Streak, but was blasted with pink energy, knocking her down. "Kapri, try and capture her, if you can. We can't have any Ninjas left." Lothor commented. "Yeah, Uncle, I'm on it." Kapri replied, blasting Nix again. The young Ninja screamed in shock, landing hard on the ground.

Nix stood up. "You may have captured my friends and Sensei, but you'll never capture me!" Nix yelled defiantly. Kapri blasted her again, but she performed several hand gestures, and then pointed down. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, vanishing from the sight of the Space Ninjas. "You incompetent idiots! I should banish you back to your mother!" Lothor growled angrily.

Nix reappeared outside of the main archway entrance. All the remained of the Shadow Ninja Academy was rubble, and small fires were scattered throughout the ruins. Nix sobbed, before wiping her eyes, and standing up. "All right. I have to get to the Wind Ninja Academy. Now where is it?" She commented to herself. "Oh yeah. Blue Bay Harbor, here I come!" She decided.

~Blue Bay Harbor, TPPOV~

As she walked through Blue Bay Harbor, Nix realized something important. "I have no idea where the Wind Ninja Academy is. I knew I should have paid attention." Nix mumbled to herself. She came across a shop. The shop had a sign that read Storm Chargers. Out of curiosity, she walked in, looking at all the sports equipment for sale. "Hi! Welcome to Storm Chargers! My name is Kelly. Can I help you with something?" The store owner, a pretty redhead with blue eyes greeted Nix. Nix smiled in return. "My name is Phoenix. I'm looking for a pair of roller blades. I accidentally trashed mine the other week." Nix returned.

Kelly smiled. "Are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you before." Kelly replied. "I'm just visiting." Nix responded. Kelly nodded. "Alrighty then. The roller blades are over there, and I'll be at the register." Kelly said, smiling again. Nix grinned, heading over to look at a pair of blue and white roller blades. She bumped into a young dark skinned man with dark hair, and brown eyes. "Hey, watch it." He snapped angrily.

Another young man with light skin, brown hair, and dark eyes frowned. "Shane, chill out bro. It was just an accident." The man said. "Whatever, Dustin." Shane snapped, leaving to another part of the store. A third person, a pretty blonde with blue eyes walked up to Nix. "Sorry about Shane. He can be an ass. My name is Tori." Tori said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Phoenix, but you can call me Nix." Nix replied.

Tori smiled, but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of screaming. Tori bolted outside, and Nix followed her. Tori vanished, and Nix frowned. She skated forward, and planted a front kick on his face. The monster roared in anger as Nix landed on her feet. "Whoever did that is going to pay!" He yelled. Nix rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the front of her shirt, and pulled, revealing the same leather Ninja Gear that her Sensei and the other Shadow Ninjas had. The suit was white and grey, with a black accent, and it had the symbol for the Shadow Ninja Academy on her heart. "A Shadow Ninja? I'll destroy you!" The monster yelled. He fired an energy blast at her, but she jumped out of the way. "Stay still!" He yelled, as he tried to punch her. She dodged again, smirking. "You stupid kid, you'll regret crossing me!" He warned. His kick missed too, and she threw a kick that knocked him over.

"Maybe I should try out this Morpher." She mused. She put the device on her wrist, and smirked. "SHADOW STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!" She yelled, spinning the white, grey, and black disk. The wind picked up, and light covered her, blinding the monster. When the wind and energy faded, she was standing in a grey suit.

The sleeves were black, and netted. The gloves were white, with a black patch, and the boots were grey. The symbol of the Shadow Ninja Academy was emblazoned on the front of her suit, and the image of a bear was on the helmet above her black visor. Her grey skirt had black bottoms underneath. "Power of the Shadow!" Nix yelled, falling into a fighting stance.

"A costume change won't help you!" The monster roared, firing an energy blast that the Grey Ranger easily dodged. Nix launched a powerful kick that caused the monster to go flying backwards. Nix blinked in shock, looking at her gloved hands in amazement. "Wasn't expecting that." She commented in shock. The monster roared in anger, and rushed forward, intending to punch the new Ranger. Nix blocked, and punched him back.

The monster landed in a heap a few feet away. "Hey, what's that?" A male voice questioned nearby, and Nix looked and saw three other Rangers in Red, Blue, and Yellow. "Dude, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? I thought we were the only Ninjas left!" The Yellow Ranger exclaimed in shock. "You dolt. She's from the Shadow Ninja Academy." The Blue Ranger sighed, already irritated.

"What?" The Red Ranger questioned. Blue groaned, facepalming. "Did you forget about me?" The monster yelled, getting back up. "Ninja Sword!" Nix called, pulling out a large katana from the sheath on her back. "Ninja Shadow Assault!" She commanded, vanishing into the shadow of the monster, and striking him several times.

The monster tried to blast the young Shadow Ninja, but she was too fast. After a couple of minutes of endless sword slashes, she leapt out of the shadow. She grinned under her helmet. "Shadow Scimitars!" She called, sheathing the katana, and calling on a pair of wicked looking scimitars. She held them in a reverse grip. The blades themselves had grey handles and a wicked curve at the end.

As she charged the monster again, she slashed him repeatedly with the scimitars, causing the monster to roar in pain. He backhanded her, and she dodged. "It's time to finish this! You're going down!" Nix yelled, slamming her scimitars together. They formed one massive scimitar, and it glowed black. "Shadow Scimitar Strike!" Nix commanded, swinging the massive scimitar down, sending a wave of black shadows at the monster, causing him to scream in pain, and explode. Nix cheered.

The other Rangers ran over to Nix. "You had some awesome moves! That was amazing!" The Yellow Ranger complimented her. Nix blushed under her helmet, and shrugged. "I'm not that good." She denied. "What are you doing here?" The Red Ranger demanded, and Nix stepped back, a little frightened by the hostility in his voice. "Hey, cool down." Blue snapped at Red. "Lothor attacked my academy too. Everyone is gone, and my sensei gave me the Shadow Morpher before she was taken too. So I came here. I thought I could help." Nix explained.

The Blue Ranger stepped forward, "Lothor attacked our academy too. Will you help us get the Ninjas back?" Blue replied softly. Nix nodded. Blue Demorphed, revealing the tall, pretty blonde, Tori, Nix remembered. Nix Demorphed, and the grey suit shattered, vanishing. "You?" Red questioned, and he and Yellow Demorphed as well, revealing the two young men from Storm Chargers.

"How are you the Grey Ranger?" Shane growled. Nix glared back. "I think it was the Morpher." Nix snapped back, irritated. "But you're just-" Dustin started. "I'm 15! Not a kid, no matter what you think!" Nix snapped, cutting him off. "Sensei will probably want us back at Ninja Ops. We should get going." Tori stated. "Follow us." She added, and the Air, Earth, Water, and Shadow Ninjas vanished in streaks of light.

~Ninja Ops, Wind Ninja Academy, TPPOV~

"Um, what?" Nix questioned, looking at the orange and white guinea pig that was Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, wearing robes that she had seen her sensei wear on many occasions. "So, you're the new Ranger? And a grey one? Interesting." The sensei's son, Cameron Watanabe, commented, adjusting his glasses.

"But aren't you a bit young?" He asked curiously. Nix growled, clenching her fists. "Age doesn't make you better. My Sensei believes in me, so I'm going to believe in myself." Nix retorted. "Truer words have never been spoken," Sensei Watanabe agreed. "Your skills are amazing. You will be a valuable member." He added. "But Sensei-" Shane started. "She is your new teammate. We need her, especially if we're going to save the captured Ninjas." Sensei stated firmly.

Shane gave a low growl, and Cam smirked. "At least someone knows what they're doing around here." He taunted, causing Nix to snicker. Shane growled again, and Sensei cleared his throat. Cam turned around in his chair, but it was clear that he was still smirking.

When Nix looked to him, he smiled softly at her. She blushed slightly, and smiled back. As Shane glared at her one final time, she glared right back, vowing to prove herself to the rest of the Rangers, and rescue the rest of the Ninja Academies.

Power Rangers does not belong to me, but the other elemental academies, and the Shadow Ninja Academy do. Look out for the next update.


End file.
